


The Hill Overlooking Town

by dioface



Category: Persona 4
Genre: Confessions, Fluffy, Frottage, I Will Go Down With This Ship, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, M/M, SO, What are titles?, kanji's a bottom but they don't really do anything so it doesn't matter, teenage boys, they're teenagers, y'know
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-24
Updated: 2021-01-24
Packaged: 2021-03-16 19:34:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,603
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28961775
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dioface/pseuds/dioface
Summary: Yu's emotionally stunted, but when Kanji suddenly calls him out to their meeting place one evening, he's forced to reevaluate how training your emotional response does carry some importance.
Relationships: Narukami Yu/Tatsumi Kanji
Comments: 5
Kudos: 20





	The Hill Overlooking Town

**Author's Note:**

> ummm  
> I still haven't finished the game lmao. I did max out Kanji's social link and I'm just like, how is he not a dating option?? Well, whatever, I'll make him my own dating option.  
> My ultimate goal is to get these two in the top ten filters in the persona 4 archives, and in order to do that, I need to write 50 of these bad boys, so lemme know what you think

The fall air had a bite to it, but felt comforting nonetheless. Yu sat at the bench, luckily dry despite the rain showers they’d been getting this past week, observing the quiet town. It was getting late, and this particular evening was cooler than usual, so it was no wonder not many people were out and about. Although Yu would much rather be warming up under a blanket and watching TV with Nanako, after receiving a seemingly hastily written text from Kanji calling him out here, he didn’t hesitate grabbing his jacket and leaving the house.

Yu unexpectedly arrived at the hill quite a bit faster than expected, but didn’t mind waiting for Kanji to arrive. He’d much rather wait for Kanji than have Kanji wait for him, knowing the big oaf, he might not even be wearing a sweater in this weather. Just thinking of Kanji shivering while he waited patiently for Yu to arrive left him feeling restless.

He heard rustling a bit further than he could see in the rapidly setting sun, but by the heavy footsteps, he was more than willing to bet it was Kanji. As the figure approached, Yu was pleasantly surprised to see the guy was at least wearing a long sleeved shirt. He got up off the bench to meet him halfway, “Hey, you seemed a bit upset over text, you doing okay?” He looked Kanji up and down, on closer inspection, his cheeks were flushed and he seemed to be shivering. Yu quickly retreated to the bench to retrieve the extra sweater he brought, figuring it’d come in handy and held it out to Kanji with a look that said ‘I won’t take no for an answer’.

Kanji’s face seemed to redden a tinge further but took the sweater with no complaints. “Yeah, no I’m doing fine, I just kinda felt like I needed to talk to you right now,” He pulled the sweater over his head, it fit him just fine, as it was a hand-me-down from his father, although Yu didn’t really want to admit how oversized the thing was on him. “You mind if we sit down?” 

Yu didn’t see why he would mind, and followed Kanji to the bench. Kanji sat at one end, and Yu took the hint, sitting a comfortable space away. 

It was silent for a moment, rustling leaves and the odd car in the distance, Yu wasn’t uncomfortable but he started to feel the growing tension in the air. In an attempt to break it, he looked at Kanji’s face, which was turned completely away from him, “Are you sure you’re okay? You know I don’t mind listening to whatever it is you’re worried about, right?” 

Kanji stiffened, and hesitantly began to face Yu, but pointedly avoided making eye contact, “I’m fine, I’m not worried about anything, but…” Kanji took a deep breath, his face flushed once again, and Yu found it odd since there hadn’t been any wind blowing in that moment. “I just have something I need to get off my chest.”

Yu shifted a bit closer, sensing the information Kanji was about to come out with was very important to him. Kanji’s face didn’t seem like it could get any redder, and yet somehow, his complexion now resembled that of a tomato. With Kanji not speaking any further, Yu gave him a gentle smile, “I’m all ears,” he said.

Kanji squeezed his eyes shut, his entire body seemed to tense, and his grip on the bench neared white-knuckled, “I like you!” And he let out a deep breath.

Yu blinked, and then blinked again. He had a weird feeling about this, “Well, I like you too,” He said, as if it was the most obvious thing in the world. Kanji looked up at him with his furrowed brows and tense expression, almost as if he was shocked. Of course he liked Kanji, Kanji was a dear friend of his, they’d seen the deepest and darkest sides of each other, and accepted each other. He liked Kanji, Yosuke, Chie, Yukiko, Rise and Naoto as well, there’s no way he wouldn’t. “That’s what being friends is all about, right?”

Kanji’s shock seemed to morph into confusion, and then before Yu’s eyes, turned to anger, “What the hell’re you goin’ off about?!” Kanji shot up from the bench, now both facing and towering over Yu, “I don’t mean it like that friendship crap! I’m a highschooler! I called you out to this quiet place where we’re alone! You think I’m telling you I like you as a friend?!”

It was Yu’s turn to be confused, but slowly, as the seconds ticked by, Kanji’s outburst began to register. He could feel his face heating up and hoped his neutral disposition was enough cover for what was definitely turning into an outrageous blush. Kanji liked him? As in like-like? But it’s Kanji. Kanji himself said none of that shadow stuff had anything to do with his sexuality, and it’s not like he could gain a Persona if he was lying to himself, but what if-

Kanji’s face was now directly in front of his, and it seemed to halt any train of thought that could’ve possibly made any sense. “Oi, you still in there?” Kanji’s voice seemed to hit Yu right in his core at that moment and he suddenly felt very thankful it was cold that night, because if it was any warmer, he fears his face could have caught fire.

When Yu snapped out of it, he looked up and locked eyes with Kanji, which seemed to force him to recognize the very little distance there was in between their faces. He quickly backed up, until there were at least a couple meters between them and took the chance to turn away from Yu once again, “Look, you don’t have to answer me or whatever, I wanna date-” He seemed to choke on the sentence for a second, but managed to recover, “Go out with you,” At this point, Kanji was squatting with his knees pointed out and his head in his hands, “But I don’t expect you to want the same,” He looked back towards Yu, seeming to try to gauge his reaction, but still averting his eyes from meeting Yu’s. 

Yu thought about it, really tried wrapping his head around the idea. Kanji likes him, wants to date him, and probably more than that- Yu shook his head at that train of thought. It was hard enough processing that fact, but Yu’s supposed to come up with the emotions needed to respond to that fact as well? “I-'' It seemed his cognitive processes had left the chat once Kanji looked to him with that hopeful look in his eyes, stomped on by the fear and helplessness caused by what he probably assumed was going to be an unforgiving rejection. That look in his eyes was probably what fueled Yu to keep talking, “I think I feel the same?” He let the words out, but wasn’t sure where exactly they came from.

The silence that followed the spontaneous confession was almost palpable. Kanji’s expressions may not be all-telling, but after a couple months of nearly every day together, the furrowed brow frowns started to differentiate from each other. Yu wanted to bite his lips, wanted to scratch his neck, something, anything, to distract from the foreign feelings invading his chest, but he couldn’t seem to break his paralysis-like state after having looked at Kanji’s face. Yes, another furrowed brow frown, but somehow softer, with the full face blush that made its way up to his ears and down his neck, all the way passed the collar of the sweatshirt Yu forced onto Kanji that same evening. That expression did things to Yu’s heart.

Kanji seemed to be in a similar state, if the trees behind him weren’t rustling and the barely working streetlight wasn’t flickering, Yu would have convinced himself he was staring at a photo of Kanji with how unmoving he had become. Maybe it was the fatigue from the week, or the stress the conversation placed on his emotions, but somehow, Yu started feeling a bit more comfortable with the idea that Kanji has this brilliant flush across his face because of him. More than comfortable, Yu was starting to get this unfamiliar happiness stemming from the fact that he was the cause for Kanji’s flustered state. When trying to come up with a word for the sight, the only one that came to mind was ‘cute’.

Yu was once again the one to break the tension, always quick to adapting and overcoming, even in the most alien of situations. He slowly raised from the bench, and closed the few metres that Kanji had placed between them earlier, before squatting similarly to him. Although his expression said shock, Kanji made no move to reestablish any distance, which for whatever reason, Yu felt so ecstatic about, he couldn’t put it into words. Gently, Yu took Kanji’s hand and interlaced it into his own, his hand was surprisingly warm, and it sent a wave of some pleasant feeling all the way through Yu. He chanced another look at Kanji, wondering if the sight of the delinquent looking face would snap him out of this weird haze, but instead, Kanji’s tightly shut eyes and pressed together lips just added fuel to the flames of whatever it was building inside of Yu.

Languidly, and lacking in any kind of haste, Yu leaned forward with his own eyes closed, and cleanly pressed his lips against Kanji. Yu didn’t feel fireworks or sparks, but he did feel the apparent culmination of something that had been building over the months Yu had known Kanji. He didn’t want to pull away, and when he felt Kanji’s lips relax against his own, the laid-back way he had kissed Kanji felt like a distant fantasy, because suddenly a heat was flowing through his body and he wanted to get more of whatever that warmth was.

Yu’s hands found their way to Kanji’s face as he pressed impossibly closer, the lack of experience was detrimental, but Yu was determined to find a way to quench this insatiable thirst he didn’t even know he had until Kanji looked at him with that fiery gaze and told him with that deep yet pure voice that he liked him-

Then the heat was ripped away from him, and the chilling night seemed to have a bit more bite than Yu recalled. He opened his eyes, wanting nothing more than to return to that moment, where everything in the world seemed to carry little importance, except for the bleach blond man in front of him. Kanji was panting, his gaze turned down and away from Yu, and he tried pulling away from the position they ended up in, with Kanji sitting fully on the ground with Yu half-straddling him. “We should stop.”

And that seemed to do the trick for Yu, the heat he yearned to come back flushed down whichever drain carried hopes and dreams away, even the new fragile ones that have barely started to develop. Yu didn’t want to know more, but knew not asking would result in something a lot worse than Yu’s feelings getting hurt, “You didn’t- you didn’t like it?” He stumbled over his words, barely recognizing how strained his voice felt. 

The question seemed to shock Kanji, as if there were very many other options for stopping something like that just as it was starting. “No! I mean, no,” Even if Kanji was lying to save Yu from being too butthurt, the adamant denial did somewhat comfort Yu. “I just…” Unable to finish his sentence, Kanji wriggled uncomfortably and cast his gaze downward.

Yu followed his gaze and trained his eyes onto Kanji hips, a bulge forming right in the middle. The heat that returned in full force seemed to have grown exponentially larger, and without the capability of forming thoughts, Yu pressed himself against Kanji once again. Replacing the cold air surrounding his body with Kanji felt like a godsend, his lips cold and dry, but filling Yu’s body with a warmth he couldn’t name. Kanji’s stiff body relaxed again, and he leaned in to press himself into the kiss with a fervor that matched Yu’s. 

Breaking the kiss to catch their breaths, Yu positioned himself so one knee would press against Kanji’s groin, which earned him a stifled gasp, “I’m the same,” To demonstrate this fact, he leaned further into Kanji to push his own bulge against Kanji’s leg. Kanji groaned appreciatively and grabbed Yu’s shoulders to bring him into another heated kiss.

Yu enjoyed the sensation more than he’d like to admit, all too new to the feeling. Although he was delighted, he couldn’t suppress the unending urge within him begging for more. In what must have been impulsive teenage lust, he licked at Kanji’s bottom lip, relishing in the noise it produced. With Kanji’s mouth open with a gasp, Yu gladly took the opportunity to enter his tongue into it. And then it was like a whole new world of teenage desires he wasn’t able to partake in up until now opened itself to him. 

With the newly intensified kiss taking place, hands started to roam, Yu’s hands snaking under the two layers of Kanji’s shirt and sweater, feeling every hard plane of his torso. The feeling of heated muscle on his frozen fingers sent waves of pleasure through Yu’s entire body, and accompanied by Kanji’s large hands roaming his back, Yu felt dangerously close to whatever end they were about to meet.

Kanji bucked his hips up against Yu’s knee, simultaneously causing Yu’s own groin to be rubbed against Kanji’s thigh, the sensation causing ripples of pleasure throughout his body. Yu broke the kiss to groan, and placed his head against Kanji’s shoulder. The position made it so every little gasp and groan Kanji produced would go straight into his ear, and with every noise came an intense shiver that was not produced by the cold. 

The building heat seemed to hit a climax and it was all Yu could do not to sink his nails into Kanji’s back. Squeezing his eyes shut, he felt everything he didn’t know he could feel, and somewhere hidden under all the intense pleasure and weird lust was something akin to love? Maybe. 

The moment stretched on, Kanji seemed to have reached a climax as well, if his ragged breathing beginning to calm down was anything to go by. Kanji collapsed onto the ground, bringing Yu down with him, and covered his face, “If I knew this was going to happen, I wouldn’t have picked such an… outside place,” Even with his hands covering the majority of his face, the impossibly red ears and worn-out voice was telling enough.

Yu smiled, something he rarely did, if ever, even when his emotions were running high. He never felt the need to express how he felt to someone else, but in that brief instant, Yu felt that even with all the words in the world, and even the biggest smile his unaccustomed features could muster, he still could not possibly convey the unbelievably satisfied and blissful state his mind had entered, all because of Kanji. 

“I know we’re doing this a little backwards,” Yu couldn’t keep the pleasant tone out of his voice, “But do you want to go out with me?”

Kanji peeked over his hands, his eyes conveying something similar to how Yu felt, “What the hell do you think?”

**Author's Note:**

> how was it? Not bad for barely knowing anything about this game, right? I planned for this fic to be fluffy and cute, and then my fingers started writing this stupid teenage hormone fueled disaster, so...  
> Kudos and comments are major appreciated, I'm in this for the long haul, so feedback is much needed,  
> see ya next time <3


End file.
